gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches in GTA III
A Glitch, also known as a Bug, is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by programmers. Glitches can be unintentional and may cause problems to the player, but some glitches may be used to the player's advantage. The following page lists all of the major glitches found in the Grand Theft Auto III. Take note that if you are going to post a new glitch, it must be able to be repeated. Walking Above The Porter Tunnel One method of reaching Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale before they're unlocked, without cheats, is by exploiting a glitch that allows you to walk above the Porter Tunnel. To do this one must drive a car to the concrete sea wall above the tunnel entrance on Portland Island. The player has to park the car right along the edge of the wall, in line with the tunnel. When the player exits the vehicle, they will fall through the sea and into Blue Hell, but will land on top of the tunnel. The player can then walk along the tunnel, then jump into Blue Hell at the Staunton Island or Shoreside Vale end, so that the player can get teleported above the surface. Walking Above The Subway Tunnel This glitch can be performed at the subway in Shoreside Vale at the airport. When the train arrives to the platform, take the very last door of the train. Enter the train and then get out again. You will automatically get teleported above the platform, standing above Blue Hell and you will see the tunnel. Then you can run on the tunnel (you have to jump over one of the first holders for the electricity cables in the ceiling, otherwise you will fall into the tunnel). This is a good method to reach the whole Shoreside Vale if you not have unlocked it yet (if you get busted or wasted, you will be transported to the hospital or police station on the nearest island that you have unlocked). If you want to get to Shoreside Vale, jump into Blue Hell. You will respawn on the ground of the island. Rhino Spawn Glitch If you spawn a Rhino (using the cheat code) anywhere in the city, a second one will spawn in the middle of the street at Liberty Campus around the corner from the safehouse. Taxi Driver Glitch The player can transport people in any car besides the Taxi or Cabbie by executing the following glitch. Enter a taxi cab, and press and hold the side mission button. Keep holding the button and exit the cab. Then enter the car to whichever one the player desires (except for other vehicles with side missions). Once in the new car, release the sub-mission button and the Taxi mission will start. This glitch does not work on the iOS port of the game, however. Easy Vigilante Glitch Whenever you are on a Vigilante mission, get near the target car (on visual range seems to be enough) and pause the game, entering the menu screen. Immediately once you resume playing the criminal on the car will stop and proceed his/her "getaway" on foot, being much easier to kill. Also, he will most likely engage in shooting other pedestrians if you are not his nearest target. A very few times this might not work the first time, just try again and/or get just a bit closer. "Killer Look" Glitch While you are on foot, if there is anybody trapped under a car and you use the first person view (just look around a little bit), they will die instantly. The death will not be added to Claude's tally. This also happens if the ped is trapped under the car and the player starts a mission. This glitch does not seem to occur on the iOS verison of the game however. Pedestrian Money Glitch Quite rarely if a pedestrian is killed, he/she may drop a large sum of cash, usually a total of at least $3,000. This may be a glitch in the programming from the money drop rate, as this glitch occurs to almost any pedestrian. Tunnel Gang\Darkel's gang Inside the narrow tunnel that beneath St. Mark's (which links Portland Docks with the Harwood Train Yard), there are 4 peds that spawn, supposedly remnants of Darkel's gang, a deleted character. Drive a Bobcat into the tunnel and stop so you are in view of the gang. Get out of the Bobcat, jump on its hood, and walk up to its roof. The 4 peds will start walking around aimlessly. When you walk back down onto its hood, 4 more gang peds will spawn in the same spots. Each time you walk from the roof down to its hood, 4 more peds will spawn. However, the game will freeze after at least 40 peds have spawned. Sometimes if you kill them they might drop Molotov Cocktail. Due to presence of these peds.some players have speculated that Darkel is actually in game. Accessible Joey's Garage Glitch You can get into Joey's Garage and see the whole interior as seen in cutscenes, by driving a car into the left garage door. Run on the left corner between the door and the garage. After a few seconds, you will be inside the garage. This glitch doesn't seem to occur in the PC version of the game. Car Spawn Save Glitch Take a car, drive it anywhere. Save and load your game and you can see the car is still in there in the condition it was left in. In addition, recently made skid marks will still be visible if you load the game quick enough. Missing Gang If you start a new game on a memory card with Rumble completed, the Purple Nines will not spawn in the new game as they permanently disappear after that mission. This will make it impossible to complete Uzi Money and subsequent D-Ice missions, as killing randomly spawned Nines is the sole objective of these missions. Import/Export Crane glitch If the player dies whilst a vehicle is being transferred to the boat from the crane, the crane may be frozen in the position it was when the player died, rendering it unusable. You will no longer be able to get 100% completion, since the Import/Export side missions are required for completion. Vehicle Spawn Glitches The 10th Anniversary iOS port of GTA III is notable for containing many car spawn glitches and other abnormalities. Occasionally, moving vehicles have the tendency to spawn floating in mid-air due to a spawn glitch. After a few seconds, they will quickly fall back to the ground and continue driving. Also, cars may sometimes spawn abnormally inside the Porter Tunnel, where they will appear stuck inside the walls of the tunnel or submerged inside the road. Mirror in Dodo's propeler glitch If the player look at Dodo's propeler mostly at the night time a glitch may occur.Sometimes the Dodo's propeler reflect the objects who are in front of him.It is unknown that is it is a bug or a glitch.A example is shown in this picture>>>>> Category:GTA III Category:Portals Category:Glitches in GTA III